Kudasai!
by Kevin Edwards
Summary: Sasuke asks Itachi a weird question, and Itachi is willing to find out the answer. Yaoi/shounen ai;Oneshot;Itasasu.


**Warning:** This fanfiction contains Yaoi/shounen ai (boy X boy) and is rated "M". Don't like, don't read! No flames!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated, Kishimoto-sempai does!

**Note:** Squiggles across the screen means FLASHBACK! ;)

* * *

**Kudasai!**

Itachi leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes as his lips met those of his younger brother. Under any normal circumstances Itachi would have dominated the kiss instantly, but the older Uchiha contained his urges and let the other kiss him. He had been a little surprised when Sasuke had come up to him and asked if he thought the younger was a good kisser. Itachi had looked at the boy with a confused look, and asked him what he meant.

"What are you talking about, otouto?" Itachi asked.

"I mean…am I a good kisser?" Sasuke looked a bit nervous as he repeated the awkward question to his older brother.

"…Why do you ask?"

"Well, the dumb blonde at school said-"

"Why do you listen to that moron, Sasuke-san? He's always saying things that upset you…"

"Well, I was just thinking about it and I don't really think I am…"

"Well, I've never kissed you before, Sasuke-kun, so I can't say for sure-" He was interrupted by a pair of soft lips quickly pressing themselves to his own before pulling away just as swiftly, "…What was that?"

"A kiss…sort of," Sasuke said sheepishly.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at the other's statement before questioning him, "…Why?"

"You said that never kissed me before…so I thought, maybe if I kissed _you_…-" Well, that wasn't really a kiss." He looked at the younger and continued, "This is a real kiss…"

Itachi made no attempt to deepen the kiss, which was unbelievably difficult; he instead chose to let the younger go at his own pace. He kissed back, making sure to not kiss Sasuke any harder than he kissed him. Just as Itachi was about to pull away, Sasuke took things in a different direction, pulling his older brother deeper into the kiss.

Itachi's lips parted slightly as he licked at the contours of the other's mouth, asking for an entrance. His request was met with enthusiasm as the younger Uchiha opened his mouth and swiped his tongue across the other's. Itachi let a small moan slip out as he felt Sasuke's tongue against his own. He delved into his brother's mouth, exploring every inch and enjoying the sweet taste he wasn't quite familiar with.

Itachi slipped his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor beside his bed. Sasuke followed suit, removing his own shirt and tossing it to the side. Sliding closer to the other, Sasuke placed gentle butterfly kissed along Itachi's jaw line, trailing down to his shoulder and nipping slightly at the skin in between. Itachi felt tingles of perverse pleasure run up and down his spine. This was wrong. He couldn't let himself do this with his own brother. It just wouldn't feel right, and yet it didn't feel wrong as his little brother's lips trailed down his chest, going lower.

It took all Itachi had just to keep control; he was losing it. The kisses trailing down his chest and stomach were torturously slow, and he was beginning to lose himself in the pleasure. He couldn't contain a moan as Sasuke made a motion to take off the other's pants. 'He's really going through with this. He's really gonna do it.' Itachi thought to himself.

Sasuke removed his own shorts and boxers, throwing them to the floor next to the bed before doing the same to his brother. Sasuke went back up to Itachi's face and kissed his lips tenderly. As he pulled away the other looked into his eyes and his own widened when he saw the pure lust residing in them.

"Otouto…wait…"Itachi managed to say between moans as the other had begun kissing and nipping at his neck again, "Ar-are you…sure you wan-wanna do this?"

"Ani…I've wanted you ever since I was old enough to even want anybody. _**You**_ are the only one I want. I'm ready to commit myself to you and you alone."

"That may be true, but I can't commit myself to you, otouto-san. I am sorry, Sasuke, but if you're sure you really wana do this, then you're gonna have to accept the fact that it may never happen again…."

"I don't care, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled clutching the other's shoulders and looking deeply into his eyes, "I want you; I _**need**_ you. To be inside me, completing me, making me whole, kudasai! Please, ani…."

Itachi said nothing as he flipped over so that he was on top of the other. He leaned his head down to his neck and started biting and sucking on the flesh below his jaw, leaving his mark. He then trailed butterfly kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach and down to his hips where he took the other's throbbing erection into his mouth.

Sasuke had to bite his bottom lip to stifle a moan that threatened to escape. The last thing they needed was for their mother (or worse their father) to hear him making noises and come in to investigate them. He was trying so hard to not make any loud noises that he bit into his lip harder, breaking the skin and tasting the blood that came as a result. It tasted like salt and rust, which he didn't like very much, but didn't particularly dislike either.

He was feeling in places he'd never felt before, places he didn't even know he _could_ feel. It was heaven on Earth. Itachi went faster taking the younger deeper into his throat. Sasuke came, accidentally letting Itachi's name slip past his lips in a half-moan, half-scream. Itachi swallowed the warm liquid, not that he'd been given a choice in the matter. He then flipped the other over and put his fingers to Sasuke's lips.

He needed no explanation; Sasuke'd read enough yaoi to know what he was doing. Sasuke's tongue slithered out and lapped at the fingers then sucked on them, coating them in saliva. His tongue licked and curled around each digit, making sure each was well coated for their job. Itachi pulled them out of the younger's mouth nearly two seconds before he plunged one into Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke gasped slightly at the strange feeling when Itachi began slowly moving in and out. Itachi started moving a little faster and plunged another finger inside him causing Sasuke to flinch so he wouldn't moan out loud.

Sasuke winced significantly as a third finger, then a fourth entered him. They started moving in and out, scissoring every so often and going in at different angles trying to find that one spot inside him. Sasuke gasped, then moaned loudly into the pillow he now held tight to his face as something inside of him was prodded. Itachi stroked the bundle of nerves once again causing Sasuke to push into them and moan as he did so, before the fingers were removed.

Itachi positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance, stealing one last glance at the other just in case he'd changed his mind. Sasuke gave a small nod of encouragement to the man on top of him, and Itachi entered the other. Sasuke tensed up, finding the feeling awkward and unusual. Then Itachi started moving, slowly at first, then more quickly as he once again prodded the younger's prostate.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure and he began gnawing on the pillow to keep from screaming the other's name. Itachi reached around and stroked the other in time with his thrusts; Sasuke was holding out longer than Itachi had expected, which only spurred him on, making him thrust harder and deeper into the younger male beneath him.

Sasuke all but screamed Itachi's name as he came once again, covering both of their chests in his seed. Upon hearing the other scream his name and feeling the already tight hole tighten even more, Itachi gave a throaty moan and came as well, deep inside his brother.

They both fell lax on the bed, panting heavily and irregularly. Sasuke's eyes, which had been screwed shut, fluttered open to look at his brother, who looked down to the younger male with loving eyes, "I think…you're a very good kisser…as well as a wonderful lover, and I'm glad you're mine."

Sasuke looked at the other with a confused expression on his face, "But, Ani, I thought you said you couldn't commit yourself to me?"

Itachi pretended to think about that for a moment, "I guess I did say something like that, didn't I?" He looked at Sasuke, who looked even more confused, then he smirked then said, "I guess I lied then!" He then patted his chest in a gesture for Sasuke to lay there, and they drifted off to sleep together in each other's arms.

-**END-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, So this was supposed to only start out as an Itasasu and then change into an ItaDei for my friend Musu, but some things changed and Voilà! It's an Itasasu Oneshot! Hooray for improvisation! I think it's pretty good! And I might change it later into an actual story…NAH! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

LOVIES 4EVAH!

Kevin Edwards


End file.
